The Dark Rose
by 21goddessofsugar12
Summary: Would you believe it if I told you that there weren't just six birdkids, there were seven? The Dark Rose is the seventh. But she's different to the rest of the flock. [Mainly FangOC, but a little OCOC and IggyOC rated T, just in case!]
1. Bird Kid Number Seven

_General POV_

It was hard to believe for a second that we were trapped in The School together once again. Nudge had met her parents, and so had Angel and Gazzy, they were both overjoyed. But the decided to stick together until everyone knew their parents – and they meant it.

They were sitting in separate cells; just sitting there, silence overwhelming them. They were shaking after the capture, a lot of The Flock were bruised and bleeding, everyone except Angel, who had been forced to watch in mid-air.

It had been a hard day. It seemed to take years until moonlight slowly appeared through the windows of… wherever they were.

Suddenly the doors barged open and two white-coats came in, followed by several Erasers, they all looked hungry. The flock looked up to see who was there, and shuddered at the thought of being with the Erasers.

One white-coat took a thin, white folder in their hands, and read a note quickly. "Uh… Maximum, Fang and Iggy?" he questioned.

He seemed nice, maybe a newbie – but he'd probably be brainwashed sooner of later… Three Erasers stepped forward, opening the cell doors and hand-cuffing the three, Max, Fang and Iggy.

They were led to a room, and that's when the story began…

"Um, where are we going?" Fang asked loudly, when they were left with a white-coat (the Erasers and second white-coat were guarding the door).

"You'll see," the white-coat replied. He might sound nice, but there was a glint in his eyes that immediately made Max wary of him.

Fang and Max looked at each other, but they couldn't hatch a plan, because a white-coat was with them, and they couldn't fight him, because they were hand-cuffed.

Instead, Max took a glimpse at the sheet of paper he was holding. There were four names underlined, seven names all together. It was obviously in age-order, and underneath the names there was a description of each bird-child.

_The Bird-Children_

_Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Dark Rose (the), Nudge, Gasman (the), Angel._

Max skimmed the list to see 'Dark Rose (the)'. This was new… she'd never heard of whoever it was before.

_Dark Rose (the)_

Abandoned in an alleyway fourteen years ago, parents never came to collect her. The Dark Rose is also known as 'Rose'. Has the ability to fly, levitate objects, and can turn invisible/make force-fields.

Max was shocked, another bird-child? Did this mean there was another member of the flock? Max searched for her name, but the white-coat closed the folder, and opened a door.

Fang was watching her, and she knew he was about to ask her what she'd seen. 'I'll tell you later,' she mouthed to him. He nodded.

By the time they were un-cuffed; Max looked up to the second floor balcony and came face-to-face with another bird-child.

She looked about the same age as Max, younger but prettier. She had blonde hair that curled and mysterious green coloured eyes. She had beautiful wings, they started white, faded into grey and then into black at the tips. She was dressed in grey and black, and tattooed on her arm was a black rose, that crawled around her wrist.

"Rose!" a female white-coat called, she was standing at the top of the stairs, which were leading down to where Max was. Another white-coat was at the computer.

Rose turned to the female, and followed her down the stairs, without question. There was a beep, as some kind of computer kicked into gear behind Iggy.

Max hadn't noticed, but she was starting right next to a cage. A creature (perhaps a mixture of monkey and lizard) grabbed a string of her hair and pulled it hard.

"Ouch!" she yelled, pulling her hair back, and stepping away from… whatever it was.

The female white-coat chucked. "Ah, the lizard-monkey combo, a bit of a trouble-maker, you better watch out." She smiled at the three, and then went over to the male white-coat.

Rose approached them and stood next to the cage, pushing her finger through the bar and teasing the lizard-monkey. It was about to bite her, before she pulled it out and leaned against the wall.

_The Dark Rose's POV_

They were just like me… two were boys and another girl. Not like I cared, they could be evil or maybe out to kill me. A trick even… but it just didn't seem possible.

The girl looked like she was going to burst – she wanted to ask so many questions. The tallest boy – blind, obviously, but the other boy was just interested in whatever the white-coats were doing.

I wanted to trust them – but could I?

"OK," Brenda began. She was a white-coat, had only been there for a week or too. But every white-coat that came into this place left evil. Every child that entered here either never came out, or left as a mutant.

Most didn't ever come out.

A lot of them died of old-age, my lifespan was about fifty/sixty years apparently. But if I kept escaping like I did, I'd never live to see fifteen. The Erasers would be better off if they just shot me.

Others died because an experiment went wrong. The fish/cheetah combo died because it would suffocate underwater and on land. They might as well have booted it up into outer-space to see if it could breathe then. How about _no_.

Brenda began to tick my name of the list, and then read out the other's names. "Maximum?" she asked. The girl turned to look at her.

"Um… hi," she uttered.

"Fang?"

The boy that wasn't blind told them he was present just by looking at them; Brenda ticked his name off as soon as he turned his head.

"And I take it you're Iggy."

The blind one nodded.

I felt really sorry for all of them, they'd been here before, I could tell, but it must have been years, because they were looking around this room as if they couldn't remember it much.

I smiled at the girl; she looked a little shocked, but smiled back. I then continued to mess with Links, the lizard-monkey combo.

"Right, how old are you all again?" Brenda asked, beginning to write something. "Sorry about this," she added. "We've lost the documents."

"Oh, we're all fourteen," Maximum told them quickly. "Uh… we don't know when our birthdays are though… or second names-"

"Oh, that's alright, we have those already."

Fang and Maximum looked at each other – I knew what they were thinking. _If they knew _that_ how come they didn't know our age?_

Simple – they were just checking. The older you are the more they put you through, the more they try to hurt you. If someone in this room was fifteen, then they would have run more tests.

Brenda and Simon (Simon was the male white-coat) left the room for a couple of moments. They always take about twenty minutes, so I took the opportunity to introduce myself.

_Fang's POV_

Her name was apparently 'Rose'. She was prettier than Max, and that was saying something. When she stood up straight, she walked towards us.

"So… more bird-people?" she asked us.

"I know, we can't believe it either…" Max replied, smiling.

"Yeah – I'm Rose, by the way," she told us, shaking Max's hand. "Maximum is it?"

"Everyone just calls me Max, though," she said to Rose. "I prefer it, but you can call me Maximum if you want."

"Nah, it's alright… I'll call you Max," Rose smiled. "Anyway, how long you been here? Well… how long have you had wings?"

She began to mess with her own wings. They were about the same size as Max's, but completely different. Hers went from white to black, with a few shades of grey between the two colours.

She probably dressed in greys and blacks a lot. It kinda made me feel that if she wanted to wear pink, she would dye her wings pink – I just don't know how she could do it. Everything _had_ to match.

"Since we were babies," Max said sheepishly.

"Aw, me too – but I haven't been here for about six… seven years because I ran away, is there just you three?"

"No there's three more of us," I told her. She turned to look at me, her eyes smiling.

"Three more?" she repeated. "God, and just to think, ten minutes ago I thought it was just me."


	2. Escape Plan

_Iggy's POV_

I wanted to know what she looked like, but according to Fang she was gorgeous, the type of girl he'd date any day.

"You know, it would be so funny if both of you asked her out and she didn't like any of you," Nudge chucked. _I didn't see what was funny in that, a girl thing probably._

"I thought if she was a bird-kid like us, she'd be staying in here with us," Fang frowned, thinking about it.

"Yeah, but she can levitate objects apparently, I read it when I grabbed a glimpse of the folder, I read a paragraph about her. She can levitate objects, turn invisible and make force-fields. So she could levitate keys and unlock the door," Max told us, rubbing a stone against the hard floor.

"The Dark Rose," Angel muttered while humming to herself and messing around with Celeste. "Is it me, or does that name seem slightly… familiar."

"Yeah!" Gazzy suddenly yelled out. "I was thinking the same thing!"

This was weird, the only blood related siblings knew of someone called The Dark Rose (or Rose, as we were told to call her).

Gazzy and Angel's parents gave them away when Gazzy was four, Angel was two. The other three and I were given away at birth apparently. Did the two know someone called Rose then? We have these really great memories, we remember being born, we remember our first words, first steps, etc…

Fang and Max looked at each other. There was a lot of love in those glances; I thought that one day they'd get married. Max kissed Fang on the beach once, but she only didn't because she was afraid of losing him.

Apparently…

But, hey, that's not the story – we're talking about _Rose_ here. If Rose kissed Fang, it would be nothing compared to Max kissing Fang.

I've been blind four years now, I believe that suddenly one day I'll wake up and I'll be able to see. I reckon it's possible, I do. And I know what a person looks like by how they smell. OK, Gasman, for example… uh… no comment. Rose smelt like – yep, you guessed it – roses. And as you know, roses have got a reputation for being beautiful. Another thing – there was something dark about Rose though… The Dark Rose… who the _hell_ named her? They must have known her well (and most likely weren't blind).

That made me wonder what her real name was. 'Gasman', 'Maximum', 'Fang'

… Well, you know, you don't name kids that anymore do you? Those three have got real names; we just don't know what they were. It's just based around nicknames. What nutter would call their daughter 'The Dark Rose'?

No offence to ANYONE who has a name like that though…

_The Dark Rose's POV_

The good thing about being to levitate objects is that when a body-guard falls asleep on duty, they get killed.

Oh, yeah, and I get to open the cell door.

Now I can just leave the cell door open, small an object wake the body-guard up, and when he goes to investigate in the cell, I'll shut the door on him and go and meet the other bird-kids.

Life rules!

Anyway, that's not the point… I'll just sneak off. As I pushed the key through the lock, and the door swung open I looked around to see if anyone was coming.

No one. **Yes! **I walked down the corridor, hoping not to make any noise, but singing a human song under my breath anyway. Not to brag, but I had a voice like an angel.

"_You don't know that we're…_" I sang under my breath. It would just be _hilarious _if I was caught right now! I'd be laughing my head off… because I'm like that. Danger sticks to me like glue (even if glue doesn't stick well on bird/human/creature-things).

I heard voices, I stopped singing, I stopped walking, and I stopped **everything**. And pressed my ear against the door curiously, and listened.

There was complete silence until. "Fang – do you know what your real name is?" Oh my God! FANG! My heart began pounding in my chest… I got attracted to human boys easily, but I was a bird for crying out loud.

"Uh… no idea," I heard a second voice say. "But Nudge knows her real name, don't you?" Ohmigod! It _was_ Fang and Iggy!

A younger female voice came into the picture. "Yep, my real name's Monique!" she chanted proudly. God, I didn't care if her real name was Monique or not – I was going in there!

I opened the door quietly, to see six faces suddenly going silent and looking bored. Ha, they'd been talking all night and were trying to make it look like they'd been sleeping.

"Max!" I whispered loudly. It grabbed her attention, and she looked up shocked.

"_Rose?_"

"That's me!"

Max was older than me by about eight months I'd say… me and her were the same size, but I was younger than Iggy, and he was the youngest out of the three I met that day. And the tallest.

It grabbed everyone's attention, and I saw the _cutest _six-year-old ever! There was three more, six altogether.

I jammed the key to all the cells in The School (who decided that? They're so freaking thick!) out of my pocket and rushed to unlock her cell, quickly and quietly. "Hurry up and unlock the rest of the cells," I ordered her. "We'll be dead meat if they catch us."

Max was willing to take that risk. I was ready to unfold my wings, and pegged it over to Fang's cage.

"How did you get those?" he asked me, as a little eight-year-old was released from his cage.

"Uh, I… stole them?"

He laughed, and I stepped back for Max to unlock his cell. "Get ready to fly," Max told everyone, she was the mother, a born leader, I knew it.

Iggy was the last to be released. Max picked Angel (how cute is that name!) up and opened the door.

To come face-to-face with… you got it! Erasers.

"Oh shit!" I muttered under my breath…


	3. Welcome Back to New York!

_Fang's POV_

I knew Max had considered this, but knowing Max she would always try her hardest. But we'd got this far… (Yeah, not far at all, but we'll try anyway).

Rose was at the front, and she was determined to clear the way for everyone to run, so she booted the Eraser with her high-heels on. Yeah, I know – OUCH.

It knocked _that _Eraser down, knocked it down good. I knew that is was one down… uh… nine to go. The fighting was mainly left to me and Rose, Max was trying to protect the young ones for a change, and Iggy was blind. It was really dark anyway, so Nudge couldn't see either.

I punched the second Eraser while Rose took on the third, the others Erasers must have thought 'Oh _hell_, it's just a _girl _and tried to stop her from beating up the third Eraser.

Ha, yeah right…

She must have high kicked one behind her, while trying to punch the third, because next thing I know, Erasers were falling down like dominos. She was enjoying it a lot, kicking Erasers and stabbing them with her heel at the same time.

I finished off at least five, she did too. We were a mess, blood all over us, panting and waiting for any sudden movement.

"We should make sure every one of them are dead," she told me firmly. "Stab all of them again."

I nodded – they could be back chasing us. "And when we get out of here we need new clothes, I think we all agree that these ones are a mess."

We flew into town, and used Max's credit card to get $200 out. I didn't know how much it was going to cost, but it was just about evening.

_Max's POV_

OK! I'll admit it! I'm jealous of Rose – isn't that convenient? Well… first of all she's taken my 'mother' role off me, it's like I'm a babysitter now. That sucks. Secondly, I know she likes Fang (and Fang admitted he liked her too). I like Fang the same way as she does.

There isn't a third, but those two generate enough hate to make me hate her a _lot_. When she heard her favourite song she sang under her breath. OK, hello! Shouldn't I have a voice like an angel – because I practically am one! Duh!

When we were shopping, she got a pink halter-neck t-shirt and cropped jeans with pink high-heels with little bows on it. She already had a white headband in at the time, so she continued to wear that anyway.

It looks _great _on her. Next time I saw her wings they were tinted pink at the edges (how does she _do_ that? I could accessorize my wings too!).

I'm not sure I like her anymore…

Angel's really warmed up to her, she follows her everywhere. It's almost as if Angel wants to be Rose now – it's only because they both have pretty names, and my name's 'Maximum'… uh. Why didn't they just call me 'Maxi' instead of Max? I'll tell them to do that later.

But anyway, we flew back to New York (back and forth… back and forth…) just for the sake of it. Now we have all the information from the Institute, I don't see why we should go back.

Rose, Fang and Angel went everywhere together. Most of the time it was just me, Nudge, Iggy and Gasman (which is not that great…). They'd come back with food for everyone, and smiles on their faces. They've been having a great time lately.

Oh, and I think I failed to mention. We've been staying in a hotel for about a week now. I have to share a room with Rose, Nudge and Angel. Angel wants Rose to tuck her in every night, and Nudge just won't stop talking to her either. I'm getting annoyed!

One night, the boys wanted to take Nudge and Angel to a theme park. Me and Rose decided to stay, I don't know why I agreed to stay with her though.

"Hey, Max!" she called to me from across the room. We were both reading magazines that she and Angel and got the day before.

No – correction: _She _was reading magazines, _I _was reading the newspaper.

"Do you tint your wings?" she asked me. Rose quite obviously knew the answer was no, she was the brightest thing in flaming sky with her wings (OK, they were only tinted at the edges, but it was the brightest thing in the sky anyway).

"No," I told her, gritting my teeth.

"Why don't you, it's easy!" she grinned at me. OK, easy, can she bend to get to her wings and paint them with a can of paint? Maybe she did, maybe she's super flexible and thought everyone was.

I hate her!

"Well, I have no idea how to for one, and second, it can't be good for the wings," I firmly pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Like it's not good to dye your hair and get a fake tan," she smirked. "But you can do that with your mind too!"

Correction: _She _could do that with her mind.

And when everyone came back, my wings were a beautiful shade of baby-blue at the edges. Our wings are white, I think Fang's are the darkest, they're kind of grey.

Not like I'm jealous, I have a blue wings now, that's just so cool, isn't it? Angel went crazy, how she wants baby pink wings all over. I told her no.

I'm so strict.

_Angel's POV_

I really like Rose; she's like Max, just prettier and nicer. That sounds mean, I know it does. But I just can't help feeling like that.

Now, if Rose was the mother of the flock, she would let me have bright purple wings if I wanted. I want pink wings!

Sometimes I think about that – what if Rose was the leader, what if she was the mother. Would anything that happened have happened now? Would we even have gone with Jeb to his house, or escaped on our own?

Would I have been kidnapped? The answer is no. Rose would never let anything like that happen to me. She's stronger, faster and has a lot more confidence.

So why did Rose only just show up now, if she's been an angel for fourteen years and we've never actually met her. We found out why, they kept her in a separate cell because she can levitate objects. She got out anyway.

I know that now I have Rose we're going to have a more fun and dangerous time, and there will be less chance of us getting caught because she just blends in so well with everyone in New York, she's like a super-model.

Well, when me, her and Fang go out together to get groceries and stuff, we blend in that well, no one has ever questioned us, we never come across Eraser's and most importantly, we don't get caught by the cops, because we never get caught by anyone.

I think Max should retire.


End file.
